


Kidnapped

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, BAMF Frigga, Emotional Hurt, Frigga Feels, Gen, Humiliation, Hurt Loki, Jötunn Loki, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Odin's A+ Parenting, Odin's Bad Parenting, Parent Frigga, Past Torture, Protective Thor, Psychological Torture, Thor Feels, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Vulnerability, Vulnerable Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is kidnapped when he is still young.</p>
<p>Odin and Frigga go on the warpath trying to find him, but don't manage. Eventually they stop trying, because they simply can't sustain their efforts.</p>
<p>They are devastated, and his brother's disappearance forces Thor to learn all the lessons at a much younger age.</p>
<p>And so the years go on until one day, by chance, Loki is found. The royal family is overjoyed. Loki doesn't return the sentiment.</p>
<p>I would like to see the events afterwards, with everyone trying to deal with this: the people of Asgard have their prince back after so long, how do they feel? How does the family bond with Loki after all this time?<br/>What happened to Loki during all this?</p>
<p>Bonus:<br/>+Loki's kidnapper wasn't physically abusive, but mentally... Twisted love, Loki is forbidden to speak about his "old"family, etc.<br/>++ Loki learned his parents stop looking for him as a child, he never got over it.<br/>+++ Jotun heritage comes into play. (Loki is one of the Jotnar trying to steal the Casket, maybe?)<br/>++++ Odin feels!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



> As always when hurting Loki is involved, writing may come slower to me because it's difficult for me to be doing this to him.

Loki lay on his side in his darkened chambers with his back to the door, finally allowing the tears to come. He'd spent his childhood grappling with what had happened and, more importantly, what he'd done to deserve it. He'd been taken from Asgard by the Frost Giants as a young boy, was raised by them, taught to think like them. 

When his parents had failed to come looking for him, he slowly began to realize the Jotuns were right: he _was_ nothing. Thor was, had always been, and always would be, the golden boy in every sense of the phrase. It was easy for him to be persuaded to lead them into the weapons vault, to attempt to steal the Casket. In that moment, faced with the Destroyer and surrounded by painful reminders of his youth at every turn, he welcomed death.

_Thor and Odin burst into the vault as the Destroyer was poised to finish Loki off, the last of the three Jotun intruders to threaten Asgard. "Stop!" the Allfather shouted._

_"Who are you?" Thor demanded, grabbing Loki by the throat and pinning him to the wall. "Why have you come here?!"_

_"I am Loki. Of **Jotunheim** ," he growled, glaring at Odin with contempt shining in his clear blue eyes._

_"Loki?" Thor whispered in horror, immediately releasing his grip, causing Loki to crumple to the floor._

_"Hello, **brother** ," Loki crooned. "I hope I haven't ruined your big day," he sneered, eyes roving up and down the blonde's ceremonial robes._

_"You haven't. I am king of Asgard," he replied, pulling Loki into a hug, not noticing the raven-haired god's jaw clench._

Loki buried his face in his pillow and sobbed. He had no one he could trust, no one he could turn to...

"Loki? Darling?" Frigga called softly, knocking gently on his door.

Loki sat up and wiped his eyes, carefully arranging his pained features into a mask of calm indifference. "Come in,"


End file.
